


Snowflake Festival

by HorseCrazyWriter76



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: AU-Human, Carnival, Fluff, Gen, Ice Skating, Winter, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 05:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorseCrazyWriter76/pseuds/HorseCrazyWriter76
Summary: The boys go to a winter carnival and have fun.





	Snowflake Festival

“Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way!” Roman and Patton belted out, with Virgil joining in with a quieter voice as Logan payed for parking.

“You guys are just grown up children!” Logan yelled over their singing.

“The best kind of children!” Roman stopped singing for just long enough to reply. Logan rolled his eyes.

“Are you three coming or what?” he asked. They unloaded from the car, still singing. Logan walked ahead, pretending he didn’t know them.

“Look! Camels!” Patton squealed.

“Why are they standing so still?” Roman asked, peering at the huge, furry beast.

“They’re very good animatronics?” Virgil offered without really meaning it.

“So realistic they even poop like real ones,” he scoffed, scrunching up his nose.

“Come on, let’s catch up to Lo,” Virgil smirked. The trio quickly caught up to him.

“Ok, what’s there to do?” Roman asked, straining to see over the head of the person in front of them.

“How about we figure out what we want to do after we pay?” Logan replied.

“We have to figure out what we want to do so we know how much to pay!” Roman scoffed, finally getting a good look at the list of attractions.

“It’s 16$ general admission, Roman,” Logan sighed. Roman didn’t seem to hear him as he bounded in front of the other. He began to list what he wanted, only to be told that it was 16$ general admission and you pay inside for anything else. Logan pinned the other with an I-told-you-so look, which he pretended not to notice.

 

Inside Logan quickly began to snap pictures of the light displays, including a family of tigers, chinese lanterns, a chinese dragon, trees with emoji fruits, and other scenes.

“Let’s ride the ferris wheel!” Patton suddenly said, pointing to the ride.

“I don’t know, Pat,” Virgil replied, eyeing it up.

“Oh come on, the bandaids and glue holding it together are actually really strong,” Roman replied, waving his hand. Virgil laughed uneasily.

“You may ride, but I’m staying down here,” Logan replied, examining the pictures he had taken so far.

“Come on, we’re all going,” Roman huffed, and so the four were split into pairs, Roman and Virgil in one carriage and the other two in the one right after.

“Look, I think I see a bandaid,” Roman said, aiming his camera at the back of Virgil’s head. Virgil had steadfastly refused to turn towards Roman and let him take pictures. He turned his head slightly to glare at his friend out of the corner of his eyes, prompting a series of offended sounds. Virgil smirked and turned his gaze back out over the park.

Logan perched on the edge of his seat with one hand wrapped tightly around the edge of the carriage. Patton was moving back and forth as much as he could without getting up, which was a decent amount because the carriage consisted of a bench in the back and the support thing in the middle. Logan frowned as he couldn’t remember the proper name for it. Patton was stopped moving, peering over the back of the carriage. He wore a white and blue sweater with dogs and cats on it, and his purple hair was hidden by the woolen dog hat that was pulled over his ears. His bright green eyes sparkled with excitement.

  
“Logan! Look at how much you can see! It’s _snow_ amazing!” he whisper-shouted.

“Patton, we live in Florida. There is no snow,” Logan sighed, but obliged him by looking out over the park. It was busy, but not overly crowded. Speakers somewhere below started belting out “All I Want for Christmas is You,” and Logan smirked as he heard Roman and Patton joining in. They finally regrouped at the bottom, thankfully after the song had ended.

 

The four wandered along the edge, of the park. They quickly found a trio of resting camels with little fun-fact boards along the fence separating the crowd and them. Patton and Roman read them eagerly, and Logan slowed a tad to read them. It wasn’t anything particularly interesting, but he took note of the few he hadn’t heard of. Camels weren’t, of course, anything school focused on(except for when they learned about/reviewed what adaptation was), or something that he took a particular interest in, so it was natural he didn’t know that much about them. They soon found themselves at the camel riding area. Virgil quickly ducked out(quack), saying he didn’t like large animals. Roman tried briefly to convince him to, but he adamantly refused. Patton refused more reluctantly, saying he might come back at the end, leaving Roman and Logan at the front. Logan briefly thought about refusing, but saw no real reason not to. It wasn’t too expensive, and he was kind of curious what it felt like. Roman had no intention of leaving without riding a camel. A moment later they were each astride a camel, shouting light hearted insults across the small ring. Meanwhile, Patton and Virgil had taken a seat at little bit out of the way. There was someone up there with a guitar singing, and Patton hummed along to bits of it.

“Hey, Pat,” Virgil said after a bit of listening.

“Yeah, Virge?” he asked, turning to look at him.

“What do you call a cow that plays music?” he asked.

“What?” Patton asked, his face lighting up in anticipation. Virgil’s original anti-joke response died on his lips. He paused for a moment to remember the original ending of the joke.

“A moo-sician,” he finally finished. Patton squealed and knocked the heels of his hands together in excitement. It took a full 10 seconds for him to stop squealing.

“What’s an avocado’s favorite music?” Patton asked, his excitement still bubbling up in his voice.

“What?” Virgil asked with a smile.

“Guac-and-roll!” he replied. They laughed, and that’s how Logan and Roman found them.

“You seem quite happy. What next?” Logan asked, smiling at the sight.

“Ice-skating!” Roman interjected. Patton eagerly nodded his agreement, and Virgil shrugged his ok.

“Then let us locate the ice skating rink,” he replied.

 

It took them a full 5 minutes of detours and wandering to find the rink, which Logan highly doubted was real ice, considering it was outside in roughly 70 degree weather. Virgil teetered towards the rink on the rental skates while Patton was still tying his laces and Logan and Roman were arguing about what was the proper order to lace up to the ice skates. By the time Virgil had made his unsteady way onto the ice, Logan and Roman had agreed to disagree and Patton was making his own unsteady way over. Roman and Logan immediately headed off the rail while Virgil gripped the rail for dear life and Patton tried skating along the edge. Soon Roman has pulled Patton off the rail and was helping him find his balance. Virgil scooted along, trying, and failing, to get himself to move without pushing off the rail. Logan skated over.

“How’s it going, Virgil?” he asked.

“I don’t know how to do the thing,” he yelled back. Logan gave a tiny laugh.

“Come on, I’ll help you,” he said, holding out his hand. He gave the other tips on his form, which helped with his balance, but Virgil still couldn’t actually _move._ Eventually Logan relented and brought him back to the railing. Another few minutes passed before they all got off the ice, or whatever substance it actually was, and returned the skates.

 

The rest of the time was spent in the carnival section of the event. Virgil may have spent more time than he cared to admit bumping into his reflection in the mirror maze, Logan may have won a prize for each of his friends, Patton may have ridden all the rides twice, and Roman may have gone crazy with the machine gun provided to him in one game(he only shot the paper and it was his first time, okay?). They finally retreated back to the car, each of them gripping a prize of some sort. Roman and Patton sung more carols, and Virgil fell asleep in the backseat halfway out of the parking lot. Logan smiled and joined in with Roman and Patton, albeit out of tune and so quiet the only real way to realize it was that his lips were moving along with the words. He spared a brief glance at his friends at a red light. Patton looked half-asleep himself, and it was really only Roman singing now.

“Merry B****mas, everyone,” he said quietly.

“Language,” Patton whispered sleepily. Roman smirked and started singing Feliz Navidad.

“Pros _perra_ año y felizidad,” he sang.

“Prosper and b**** don’t work very well together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Merry slightly late Christmas to everyone who celebrates it.
> 
> Happy random day to everyone who doesn't.


End file.
